bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Percival
(Also known as Midnight Percival) is a Bakugan and the evolution of Percival in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Knight Percival is the evolution of Percival. He evolved after receiving the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra. Since his evolution, Percival looks even more like a knight and even has a sword and shield. Knight Percival wears a new cape split in two that protects him from fire and water and has additional horns on his head and shoulders for increased protection from attacks. The two dragon heads on his wrists have moved to his shoulders. He wears impenetrable armor protecting his arms and legs. He also carries a mammoth stainless steel sword to slay his adversaries. As Ace's Guardian; they work alongside Dan and Drago to protect New Vestroia with the Attribute Energy of Exedra. Knight Percival can fly on Flash FalconFly to reach greater heights. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Knight Percival evolved when Percival received Exedra's Attribute Energy in episode 27. In episode 29, he faced Macubass, Mylene's new Mechanical Bakugan. Knight Percival would have lost, but was saved by Klaus von Hertzon and Sirenoid. With their help, Knight Percival defeated Macubass. He, Cycloid and Gorem tried out Marucho's new battle field, in a two-on-one despite this handicap, Knight Percival won. In episode 40, he battled Aluze and MAC Spider alongside Minx Elfin. They lost and the Darkus Energy was taken. In episode 45, once Spectra returned for yet another rematch, he encouraged Drago along with Minx Elfin, Saint Nemus, Magma Wilda and Master Ingram. In episode 51, he fought Farbros, the Alternative and the Pyrus Fortress Army. Also, his name got changed to Knight Percival but this may be a nickname like Hylash's but most likely just an error. He fought the Alternative and he also fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. He later destroyed it and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Saint Nemus and Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Black Out: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Stray Thunder: Adds 300 Gs to Knight Percival. * Dian Sleif (Thunder Sword): Adds 300 Gs to Knight Percival. * Bind Shield (Blind Shield): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Knight Percival. * Geor Gunner: Adds 500 Gs to Knight Percival. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Vermilion: Adds 300 Gs to Knight Percival. Adds 100 Gs to the opponent. (This ability can only be used if Dain Sleif has been activated.) * Deathly Karbia (Death Karbia/Mortal Karbia): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Knight Percival. (This ability can be used only if Dian Sleif has been activated) Game Knight Percival is released in Japan in Darkus, Subterra, Pyrus and Aquos. It spins like Percival Vortex. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BST-10 comes with 500 G. The Subterra version in BST-10 comes with 540 G. The translucent Darkus version in BST-10 comes with 560 G. The Darkus version in BBT-04 comes with 520 G. The Aquos version in BST-10 comes with 520 G. Trivia *Strangely, he and Minx Elfin have the same pose on the Gauntlet. *Currently, Knight Percival is the only evolved Bakugan that had one of his abilities become weaker. His original "Darkus Thunder" added 300 Gs to him and subtracted 200 Gs from the opponent. But his new ability, "Stray Thunder" (shown above) just adds 300 Gs to his G-Power. *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Knight Percival's Ball Form is Midnight Percival. *In the anime, he was called Midnight Percival and then later called Knight Percival. *He is the first Bakugan to win a match in Bakugan Interspace. Gallery Anime File:Midnight_percival-close.jpg|Knight Percival in Sphere mode (closed) File:Cpercival01.jpg|Knight Percival in Sphere mode (open) File:Midnight_percival-sword0.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Dain Slief File:Midnight_percival05.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Bind Shield File:Midnight_percival1.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Stray Thunder File:Midnight_percival06.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Geor Gunner File:Midnight_percival03.jpg|Knight Percival using fusion ability Vermillion File:Midnight_percival-sword03.jpg|Knight Percival using fusion ability Deathly Karbia File:Cpercival.jpg|Knight Percival when he evolved File:Midnight_percival+falconfly-b.jpg|Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly File:Cpercival0.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS from Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival00.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Cycloid+midnight_percival.jpg|Knight Percival battling Cycloid Hammer Gorem punching Knight Percival.jpg|Knight Percival being punched by Hammer Gorem ABSIDS.png|Knight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS from Macubass Thunder Sword 1.png|Knight Percival using ability Dain Slief Thunder Sword.png|Knight Percival using ability Thunder Sword File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Knight Percival Top Right File:mpsbg.jpg|Knight Percival scanned by Gauntlet File:Agnmp.jpg|Knight Percival and Ace Grit Game Knight-Perceval-ball.jpg|Darkus Knight Percival (closed) Knight-Perceval.jpg|Darkus Knight Percival (open) Subterra_KP.PNG|Subterra Knight Percival Knightpercival pyrus.jpg Knightpercival aquos.jpg 052.JPG|Darkus Knight Percival Falcon Fly (4).JPG|Knight Percival riding on Falcon Fly Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (60).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (56).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (55).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (54).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (49).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 20 HAOSWOLF (26).jpg Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (7).PNG Others File:Game 03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Energy Holders Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan